The Past is the Past
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Everyone should know my character, Ali Grayson, the Elemental Princess by now, but what about her past? Join her, and younger Lloyd as they travel across Ninjago, making new friends, facing old enemies and revealing secrets that have long been hidden from her. Will she find her missing sister or will the people of Ninjago catch her and force her to do her duties as Royalty?
1. Prologue

_**This is my new story. I hope everyone enjoys it. This will be on my OC, Ali's adventures before she meets Lloyd and Kai in the tomb.**_

* * *

Three years old, that's when everything started happening. Her parents were attacked and killed, her sister held back the attackers as little Princess Ali ran for her life. Her parents laid lifeless on the cold floor of the castle, now full of bandits and killers. Her sister fought against the bandits that were trying to chase after her.

"Leave my sister alone!" she shouted as she tackled one.

"Get lost kid, before you get hurt."

"I would rather die than let you get my sister!" she cried out.

"Have it your way," a bandit said as fighting broke out.

Princess Ali ran for her life, going for the docks. Once there, she climbed on a boat and started unhooking it from the dock. She pushed some buttons on the boat to set the destination, and took off. She looked back to see her old home, no longer safe for her to return. Tears slipped from her cheeks. Her sister was still there, possibly dead.

After about half an hour, she arrived on the island with the cave. She pulled the boat with all her strength onto the shore, and hide it in a pile of rocks. She ran into the cave and sat in silence, like she was told to. She was scared, upset and alone. She wanted her sister, her parents, anyone to comfort her. Then her wish was granted when someone started calling her name.

"Ali! Ali, where are you?"

It was her sister, Linda.

"Lidy!" Ali cried, running to her sister.

"Oh thank goodness you're Ok," Linda smiled, hugged her sister.

"Are mommy and daddy gone?" Ali asked.

"I'm still here, think about what we have," Linda pushed Ali's brown hair aside, smiling with tears in her eyes.

Ali hugged her blonde haired sister. They cried, not leaving each other's sides for hours.

"So, what now?" Ali asked.

"We have to keep moving," Linda said. "You have a power in you that these criminals want, and we can't let them get it. I will do whatever I can to protect you, but realize sis, you may be on your own one day. I won't be able to protect you anymore, or even be against you. Just remember, I will always love you."

"I understand sis, but try to stay with me," Ali said.

"I will try my hardest, but I can't make any promises," Linda hugged her.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, thinking.

"Linda, what do I do if we get separated?"

Linda looked at her younger sister. "There is one family in Ignacia Village, a friendly Blacksmith and his two kids. They know us, well, they know dad. They'll protect you. And cousin Skylor will protect you too. Many people will protect you, since you are the Princess. Trust me though, some people will use you for evil. Be careful out there, sis."

Ali nodded, watching the small fire. The shadows danced on the walls of the cave, sparks falling on the cold floor. Linda pulled her sister close, warming her shivering body. They cuddled for what felt like hours in silence with only the flickering flames making noises as they popped and snapped.

"Ali, I need to get you to Ninjago," Linda said. "There are more people, more shelter and it will be safer for you there."

"But will you be there," Ali asked, looking up at her sister.

"The only thing that'll keep us apart are those villains," Linda smiled. "I will stay by your side as long as I can, but not forever."  
Ali nodded as they stood up, walking out of the cave. Linda helped Ali pull the small boat out from it's hiding spot, bringing it up to the water. They climbed in together, and Linda started rowing towards Ninjago. Ali watched the fish and bird all around her, joyfully playing with them.

Once, a dolphin appeared beside the boat, splashing them playfully with it's tail.

"Hey, cut it out!" Ali laughed.

"I think it wants to play with you," Linda chuckled.

Ali put her hand out, and it nuzzled against it.

"Do you want me to play?" Ali asked.

It clapped, jumping on it's tail. The sisters laughed.

"Take you dress and shoes off and jump in," Linda smiled.

Ali was excited. She pulled her dress off, now wearing a tank top and shorts, sliding her sandals off and jumped in. She swam to the surface, grabbing onto the dolphin.

"Dive! Dive! Dive!" Ali cheered.

She formed a bubble around her as they dove under. She looked at all the animals around her. She was grinning widely. Then it switched directions and made for the surface.

"Whoa!" Ali cried.

They bolted out of the water, flying feet in the air. Ali waved to Linda, who smiled, laughing, just as the dove back into the water. She let go of the dolphin and they swam underwater. There were so many different types of fish that she saw. She watched them swim around her, swimming through her long brown hair.

"Hi there," she said as a fish swam beside her.

"Hello, are you Princess Ali?" the fish replied.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"My friends call me Stripes," it replied.

"Nice to meet you, Stripes," Ali smiled.

"You want to see something," Stripes asked.

"Ali should be getting to the surface," the dolphin said. "Your sister must be getting worried. You can come and visit another time."

"Ok, see you again, Stripes," Ali smiled, waving.

"Bye!" Stripes cried as Ali grabbed onto the dolphin.

They sped to the surface, flying out again and landing on the surface. Ali swam over to her sister.

"That was so cool!" Ali cheered.

"Glad you had fun," Linda said.

Ali climbed carefully back in the boat, letting the sun dry her. She looked up and saw land ahead of them, along with a Village.

"What's that Village?" Ali asked.

"That's not a village," Linda replied. "It use to be, but is abandoned from the recent flooding. Ignacia is a couple miles from here. No more than an hour of walking."

They were silent for some time, then Linda started turning the boat.

"No, the bandits are there," Linda whispered. "They're coming for us."

"What!" Ali cried.

"Look, you need to go," Linda said. "You're on you're own. I'll hold them off as long as I can, but you have to run, understand. Find the dolphin and get out of here."

Ali didn't hesitate. She dove into the water, swimming for her life. A dolphin came up to her.

"HELP!" Ali cried to it.

"Were you found by someone?" it asked.

"Yes, and I need to get out of here," Ali told it. "Help me, please."  
Ali grabbed it's fin as it bolted into the depths of the ocean. Ali could no longer see her sister's boat, as they swam fast and fast into the the ocean. Then they leveled out and swam along the shoreline, deeper in the water. _Please be safe, Linda,_ she thought. _Please come and find me._


	2. Chapter 1

_Five years later_

A young brunette boy, his hair spiked up, walked into Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop, his father waited inside the door.

"Dad, what's up?" he asked.

"Kai, the Farmer's market is going on, I wanted you to take Ali and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble," Kai's father said. "She's outside playing with Kyle and Nya."

"Alright, I'll get her," Kai smiled.

He was handed a small bag of coins and proceed to get Ali. He saw them in front of Kyle's house, playing soccer. They stopped when Kai came near.

"What's up bro?" Kyle asked, picking up the ball.

"Dad wants Ali and I to go and go to the Farmers Market," Kai said.

"Do we have to?" Ali moaned.

"Yes Ali," Kai said. "Let's go."

Ali moaned and followed Kai. Nya and Kyle passed the ball around, later joined by Neuro. Ali waved at people as they passed by the villagers, who were hard at work.

"So, where are we going?" Ali asked.

"Village Center," Kai replied. "They're having their Farmer's Market and father wanted us to see if there are any new materials for the shop."

"Ok, then," Ali sighed. "So, nothing else?"

"If you find something you like, tell father when we get home," Kai replied, annoyed.

They walked into the Village Center, full of stands with produce, decor and much more. Ali looked like a normal civilian of Ignacia, since Kai's father gave her a some plan clothing and a white apron. Kai stopped at a stand, looking at some of the metals. Ali meanwhile proceed further into the center, looking at all the merchandise. She walked over to a table covered in jewelry and looked in awe.

"Hello my dear," the elderly lady smiled. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm just looking," Ali replied. "It's all so beautiful."

"Indeed it is," the lady replied.

Ali looked up at the lady. They looked each other in the eyes and the lady reached for a necklace.

"I know you," she whispered softly. "Your highness, I wont tell anyone."

"No," Ali whispered. "How did you…"

The lady took Ali's hand and placed a colourful stone butterfly with multiple gemstones embedded in it.

"The one with the eyes of light, and words of truth is the holder of this treasure," the lady prophesied quietly. "Protect it with your life my dear."

Ali nodded, sliding it in her pocket. With that, Ali started back towards Kai, who had purchased what his father needed.

"Ok, this should do us nicely," he said. "Let's…."

"Hey! Stop! Thief!" someone cried.

Kai and Ali spun and saw a man in a black hoodie, running through the street, right towards them. Ali slipped her foot out, tripping him and sending him into a pile of crates. He popped out, surrounded by police officers. Kai took Ali's hand and pulled her behind the stand, with the man selling the metal.

"What were you thinking!?" Kai cried in a whispered.

"I was helping," Ali insisted. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ug, I don't have time for this," Kai moaned.

He grabbed Ali's wrist and pulled her away from the crowds. They ran for the shop, sprinting like their lives depended on it. Once there, Kai opened the door and pulled Ali inside.

"Kai," Nya said, standing by her father.

"What's the rush son?" his father asked.

"Ali decided to get into trouble again and stop a bandit," Kai moaned.

"Ali, I told you not to interfere with things in public," he scolded her. "Especially when it involves bandits. They might recognize you."

"But I was careful this time," Ali argued.

"No arguing missy," Kai's father sternly said. "Straight to your room."

Ali sighed and walked up the stairs to her makeshift room in the shop. She flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She listened to the birds outside of her window, chirping happily.

"Stupid birds," she moaned, rolling over with the pillow on her head.

She lied there in silence until a knock came at the door. She didn't move as Kai's father walked in. Closing the door, he turned to Ali and looked at her.

"Ali, your highness," he said.

"I said to never call me that again!" Ali shouted.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's dangerous out there," he told her. "I'm do what I do to protect you. If I let anything happen to you, Ninjago would be in danger."

"But who says I need anyone to protect me?" Ali asked. "Who says I can't protect myself?"

"No one did but," he started.

"But nothing! I'm tired of you acting like my father!" Ali snapped. "You aren't! You need to come to your senses and realize that!"

"Your parents put you under my guard!" he snapped back. "You live in my house, under my rules."

They both stayed silent. No one knew what to say anymore.

"Come out when your ready to behave like a good girl," he finally broke the silence.

Ali listened the his footsteps as they echoed down the hallway. She then flopped back on the bed and lied there for a while, thinking. _I don't need these guys. I'm older than when I lost my sister to those bandits, I can care for myself._ She had finally reached her breaking point. She needed to find her sister. She couldnt take this family any longer.

She slid off the bed, creeping quietly towards the kitchen. There, she grabbed a bag from the closet and began shoving it with food. Afterwards, she slipped some clothing in her bag from her room. Looking around one last time, she started for the back door. She then slipped and into the forest and started running away from the house.

After a while, she slowed to a walking pace and looked at her surroundings. Then she felt the necklace in her pocket again. Pulling it out, she looked at it closer, admiring it. She rubbed her fingers over it gently, letting it shimmer in the light breaking through the trees. Then, carefully unclasping it, she placed it around her neck. She continued walking from there, watching her surroundings more carefully than before.

She kept walking until she came into a desert. There was a road in front of her, old and abandoned so she followed it. After a while, she wondered if she should turn back and go to the place there was food and shelter. But the she saw a tall structure in the distance. She started running towards it, and saw a group of kids playing outside.

"You! Get in here!" a man yelled at her.

She froze up, seeing a man in front of her, looking at her. A smaller blonde boy stood at his side, his wrist tightly held by the taller mans hand. He was shaking intensely, as if he were terrified.

"Let's go, before I get you in more trouble," he shouted. Ali ran to him, terrified.

He grabbed Ali's arm and dragged the two into the building. She had just gotten into more trouble than expected.

 _ **Sorry I didn't update this weekend, I was really busy. Tomorrow is my birthday and I had a party and a overnight field trip. To much to upload. Also, I am having to upload at my grandparents because I don't have a working connection at home. I can still type on the go, I just may be a little longer getting to the updates.**_

 _ **I hope you guys understand.**_


	3. Chapter 2

The older man walked into an office room, leading both Ali and the young boy to where another man sat behind a desk.

"We have two attempted escapees, sir," the man who dragged them there claimed.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Lawson," the man behind the desk said. After the door slammed shut, he examine Ali closely. "You aren't a student. Why are you here?"

"I was lost, and I needed shelter," Ali said, scared. "Please don't hurt me."  
"I won't hurt you," the man said. "I am Principal Howler, and you may stay here for now at Darkley's. As for you, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I expected better of you. I was going to lock you up as punishment, but instead, you can mentor this newbie. This is a warning, and if you do it again, there will be consequences. Understand."

"Yes sir," Lloyd said, nodding frantically.

They turned and walked out. Once back in the halls, Ali turned to the blonde boy beside he.

"So, you are Lloyd," Ali said.

"Yeah, future dark lord and ruler of this world," Lloyd tried to act evil. Ali chuckled.

"Sure, and I'm guessing you're father is Lord Garmadon," Ali laughed again.

"He is!' Lloyd shouted. "He is my father!"

Ali's eyes widened. Crap, this boy was bad news. She looked into his eyes and saw something else though. Not darkness, but light. It was strange.

"Um….Hello?" Lloyd said, waving a hand in Ali's face.

"Sorry," Ali snapped back into reality. "I was just thinking."

They walked down the hall and into a bedroom. It had two bunkbeds with a dresser at the end of each, a nightstand with a lamp on it and a closet.

"There are some other girls in here, you can stay with them tonight," Lloyd said. "They'll help you aettle in after dinner. And go over the rules of course."

Ali set her bag on the floor, and walked back over to Lloyd. He lead her deeper into the school, and there were many boys and girls everywhere. Some murmured with each other while other ran through the halls.

"It's chaos here," Ali whispered to Lloyd.

"This is normal during lunch," Lloyd replied. "The older kids watch the younger ones, make sure they don't step out of place. Meanwhile the younger kids, like us, normally run around causing messes and getting the older kids in trouble. It's actually quite fun."

Ali watched as a kid a slight bit taller than her painting the walls. An older boy was being yelled at down the hall, and he seemed upset.

Ali frowned. "It doesn't seem like fun to the older kids."

"Don't talk like that," Lloyd whispered. "They'll come for you."

"Who?" Ali asked as they started to walk again.

They stopped and peeked around a corner.

"Them," Lloyd whispered. "Gene and his gang, the only one we can trust is the boy with the Navy blue hair. That's Brad and he and I are secret friends. But Gene doesn't know."

"What if he did?" Ali asked.

"Don't know," Lloyd replied as the gang walked off down another hall. "All I know is that it would be bad."

Lloyd walked off, and Ali ran after him. They walked down the hallway, watching kids running around causing a mess. Then a bell rang and everyone sprint into a classroom.

"What's going on?" Ali asked.

"Class is starting," Lloyd said. "Your 8, right."

"Yeah," Ali replied, confused.

"You'll be in my classroom," Lloyd said. "Gene isn't in there so you should be fine."

Ali nodded, following him into a room. Kids sat in desks, folding paper airplanes and sticking gum on the desks.

"Lloyd!" someone cried.

Lloyd ducked, dodging a spit ball. He than dragged Ali over to a desk beside the Navy blue haired kid.

"Hey Brad," Lloyd smiled.

"Nice dodge bro," Brad fist bumped Lloyd.

"Thanks," Lloyd replied. "Oh, this is Ali. Principal Howler put me in charge of her. It's really boring."

Ali rolled her eyes and sat down.

"She doesn't belong here," Brad whispered to Lloyd. "I can tell right now that Gene will go for her."

Ali gulped and looked up at them.

"Don't worry," Lloyd said. "Gene goes for lots of people, we can't say for sure he will."

Ali nodded, keeping quiet. She watched as a teacher walked in and everyone scrambled to their seats.

"OK class, today we are learning about past villains," he said.

The he sat in his chair, and a farting noise sounded. Everyone burst out in laughter. All except for Ali. She looked around confused.

"No one is leaving until someone comes clean about this!" the teacher shouted.

Everyone went silent, not a peep. Ali looked around, and saw a girl with red hair and freckles, wearing a huge grin on her face. The teacher walked the rows, looking at each kid. He saw Ali's gaze, and followed it.

"Lexi, was this you're doing," he stormed over to her.

"No sir," Lexi replied, still smirking.

"Lying and pulling a prank," the teacher frowned. "Detention for a week."

She moaned, the looked back at Ali, glaring. She knew it was Ali who caused her to get caught. The class started and finished after two hours for history and Math. After class, Ali sat at her desk, organizing her notes. The teacher walked over to her, looking confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Ali asked.

"You aren't a bad kid, and I can tell," he crossed his arms.

Ali looked to see if the door was closed.

"Do you wish to speak in private?" he asked.

Ali nodded, getting up. He lead her out of the classroom and down the hall. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Everyone had stopped to stare as she walked with the teacher. They must think she was in trouble. They walked into another room, almost like a dungeon.

"You're not locking me up, are you?" Ali asked.

"No, I just needed to talk to you," he replied. "No one can hear us. So, what is your name?"

"Ali," she said. "My name is Ali Greyson."  
"You mean the missing princess," he replied. "Your highness."

The teacher kneeled with honor, and Ali looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Ali asked.

"You're the princess, are you not?" he replied.

"I am, but no one is to know," Ali whispered.

"Why?"

"If the word goes around, the bandits who have my sister will come for me," Ali said, tears streaming

gently down her cheeks. "I want her back, but not in that way."

"Nothing bad will happen to you, you're under my protection here," the teacher said. "But first, let's see

if we can change your attire, you don't look enough like a bad girl."

 _ **So that's two chapters up for this story. I hope you enjoy**_


	4. Chapter 3

"Ali!"

"Ali! Where are you!"  
Kai, Nya and their father looked everywhere in Ignacia for their friend, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think the bandits got her, father?" Kai asked.

"I don't know," he replied to his worried son. "No one has spotted any bandits in almost a month. It's not very likely."  
Kai hugged Nya in comfort, as she cried softly.

"Let's get you two home, it's getting dark out," their father said, leading them home.

He tucked them in, and watched them fall asleep. He then walked down to the living room and lit a candle, placing it in the window.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he whispered. "I lost her, I lost my only niece."

* * *

Ali walked into her shared bedroom, wearing a school uniform, with purple strands mixed in with her brown hair. Three other girls, all older than her sat on their beds.

"So this is the newbie," one said. "Cute."

"Come on, Vic," one with straight, jet black hair said. "Give her some credit for making it through her first day in one piece."  
"Whatever?" the girl with curly blonde hair rolled her eyes and continued drawing.

"Ignore Vic, she's tired of the brat Gene causing trouble and getting blamed for it," the younger said. "I'm Jane. You know Vic, and that's Rachel." Jane introduced everyone.

Jane had a friendly smile, seeming only a year or two older than Ali. She had what seemed like red hair, but it was mixed with strands of purple, blue and black and was hard to tell. She turned back to her book, reading over some notes. On the bunk above her sat Rachel. She had straight, jet black hair that went down past her shoulder and onto her back. Her blue eyes reflected the light from her phone, as she fiddled away with some games. One the other bed, the top bunk, sat Vic, her curly blonde hair bouncing with every move. Her hazel eyes burned with hatred as she scribbled away at a drawing.

"So," Rachel said, hopping down from the top bunk. "I'm your supervisor. What's your name?"

"A-" she stopped. Should she use her real name? She was worried someone would realize it eventually.

"Shy are we," Rachel chuckled.

Ali nodded, "Ali. That's my name. I don't know my last name."

She knew lying was bad, but she couldn't give it away until she knew she could trust them.

"Ali, cool," Rachel said. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you early for a tour of the place tomorrow."

Ali nodded and climbed into the bunk under Vic. The lights went out and Vic grumbled to herself. Ali could make out a couple swear words in her voice. Ali ignored her and tried to fall asleep. Eventually she did.

* * *

Lloyd couldn't sleep, tossing and turning on his bed. He eventually gave up and sat on his bed. He looked over and saw Brad, his only roommate at the moment, sound asleep. He sighed and got up, walking over to the bathroom in his quarters. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror.

"Can't stop thinking about that girl, can ya," a voice said.

Lloyd jumped and spun around to see Brad sitting on his bed.

"Next time, don't be so loud getting up," Brad groaned.

"Sorry," Lloyd sighed. "But no, I can't. There's just something about her, like I know her from somewhere."  
"She probably looks like someone else you know," Brad moaned. "Go back to sleep. Please."

Brad lied back down, falling back asleep. Lloyd was about to, when he noticed the window open. He opened it more, crawling out it. He slipped through the shadows, towards her room. Once he got to her window, he looked in and saw he slowly sit up. He knew it was her, but something looked different. She had purple in her hair! When did she get purple in her hair! He tapped on the window, gently enough so only she would hear.

"Lloyd," she said, walking over to the window.

She opened it, carefully, hoping not to wake anyone else. She slipped out and joined him on the yard.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Lloyd admitted. "I want to run away, and I want you to come with me. I want you to take me to a family, somewhere I'm loved. Please."  
He was begging now. Ali didn't know what to do.

"Do you really want to go?" Ali asked.

"Yes, I want to get out of here," Lloyd said. "Please."  
Ali looked at him, pleading in the darkness of the night. She turned and looked back in her quarters, the other girls sleeping soundly.

"Look, if we leave now, we'll get caught and punished," Ali said. "It's too late in the night. Tomorrow, after lights out. Wait until the night guard has checked in, then come back. We'll make our move then, deal."

"Deal," Lloyd shook her hand.

"Now, quickly get back to your room," Ali said. "We can't get into trouble."

Lloyd nodded and ran back down the path. Ali climbed back in through her window, shutting it and climbing back into her bed. Meanwhile, one of the girls was listening to the whole thing, and was going to cause some trouble for Ali.

* * *

Ali and Rachel walked down the halls,pointing out different locations around the school. As they approached the lunch hall, they were interrupted.

"Rachel!"

Rachel and Ali spun around to face an angry principal. Ali noticed that Vic stood further down the hall, smirking.

"You two, my office, now!" he ordered.

He stormed off, Rachel and Ali following.

"What did you do?" Rachel whispered.

"I didn't do anything," Ali declared.

They walked into the office, and Ali noticed two other boys, Lloyd and an older boy.

"Talk," the principal ordered.

"What did we do?" Lloyd asked.

"I was informed that you two were outside after lights out and planning on escaping," he said.

"WHAT?" Ali and Lloyd shouted together.

"Ali, is this true?" Rachel asked.

"No, I just got here and I don't have anywhere else to go," Ali replied. "My parents are dead, my sister's missing and nearly half the bandits in Ninjago are hunting me as we speak."

She shut her mouth as she got several stares from everyone else. Everyone's eyes were locked onto her. She had just spilled everything that she wasn't suppose to. All except for the fact that she was the princess. She wasn't going to escape this one very easily. _Think Ali, think._ She looked from person to person, scared. How would she get out of this one.


	5. Chapter 4

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

She panicked, looking for an escape route. She had said too much.

"Ali, speak to us," the principal said. "Please explain."  
"I can't, I've said too much," she replied.

She turned to bolt out the door, but Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Ali, you need to tell us what you were talking about," Rachel pleaded. "We need to know."

Ali looked around, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" Lloyd questioned.

Ali didn't speak, her hand went up in flames, burning Rachel, then grabbing Lloyd and running.

"Where are we going!?" Lloyd shouted as they sprinted past several stunned students.

"You wanted to escape, and we're escaping," Ali replied.

They broke through the front door, running out the gates and down the path. Cries and shouted echoed in the distance, but no one followed them. Ali ran off the road, stopping once she was out of breath. She and Lloyd sat down, panting.

"What did you do?" Lloyd cried.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked.

"You lit your hand on fire!" Lloyd cried.

Ali looked at him, then to her hand. What had she done? She had given herself away.

"Look," she sighed in defeat. "I'm the Elemental Princess, Ok."

Lloyd looked stunned.

"Can you do other things?" Lloyd asked.

"Lots, but I still have some work to do," Ali replied. "But we should keep moving. I'll lead you back to my old place, and you can stay there."  
"No, I want to stay with you," Lloyd said. "I want to learn more about you, about the elements, everything!"  
Ali sighed, looking as a car approached.

"Run!" she shouted.

Lloyd sprang to his feet, running with her, but they couldn't escape the car. They were cut off, sent to the ground and came face to face with the principal.

"You two are in so much trouble," he said.

They were put in the car, and returned to the school. Ali was terrified as the principal placed cuffs on her wrists, dragging them both back into the school. He brought them to his office, where two muscular teachers stood. They each grabbed a kid, holding Ali and Lloyd in place.

"So, would you like to explain what that was about," he asked Ali.

Ali looked down, wishing to stay silent.

"Lloyd, do you know anything about this?" he asked.

"I promise that I have no clue what just happened," Lloyd said. "All I wanted was to escape, but I didn't think she could just magically light her hand on fire. I mean, that was crazy and.."  
"Ok, you're telling the truth," the principal sighed, wishing for Lloyd to silence himself. "You're dismissed Lloyd."  
Lloyd was released and sent outside.

"Ali, you need to tell me what's going on," the principal said.

"I can't, I was told not to," she replied.

"By who?" he asked as the man let go of her, walking out the door.

"My sister," Ali replied.

"But you said she was missing," he said.

Then he looked at Ali closer, and came to a realization.

"You…...you're….." he stammered. "You the princess."  
Ali's eyes widened. "Please don't tell anyone."  
Ali begged, hoping he would keep it secret.

"I won't say anything to anyone," he said. "Just stay put for now, I don't want you using any of that elemental stuff around here. I have to go and make sure Rachel is Ok and will still guide you after what happened."  
He walked out, leaving Ali alone in his office. She sat in a chair, in silence. What if the bandits sensed her? What if they saw her? She wanted to be around people, so she was protected.

"Ali," a voice whispered.

She looked up and saw her teacher, Mr. Darkstone in the doorway.

"There you are," he smiled. "I heard what happened, it's going around the school like crazy."

"What?" Ali cried.

"Everyone will know sooner than later," he sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"I have to leave," Ali said. "I can't stay, I'm putting everyone in danger while I'm here," Ali explained. "I've used my powers and the bandits who have my sister might come for me. They would kill anyone in their path to get me."

"Then you do need to leave," he replied. "And Lloyd should go with you."  
"What do you mean?" Ali asked.

"Lloyd has been here since he was three," Mr. Darkstone said. "No one knows where his parents are. Take him with you, keep him safe. There's a prophecy, and you might know it. One will rise above the others, and will be destined to defeat the dark lord. I feel like he has something to do with it."

"Alright, so what do I do?" Ali asked.

"Tonight, there will be a assembly in the messy hall after class," he explained. "I'll keep you after class and help you escape. After that you have to run and never look back, understand."

Ali nodded and looked at her hands.

"I'll do feel stronger around him," Ali said softly. "He's different in some way. I can't spoil anyones destiny though so I can't tell him. I can put him on the right path though."

Mr. Darkstone nodded in approval. Then the principal walked in.

"Alright, Rachel agrees to help you and forgives you for what happened," he said.

"Mr. Howler, I wish to keep Ali after class this evening. Just because she is a new student and I wish to catch her up on work."

"Alright then," he agreed.

Mr. Darkstone took Ali's wrist and they walked out together and he lead her down to the classroom. They sat down and Lloyd sat quietly waiting.

"Did he tell you?" Lloyd asked Ali.

"About the escape plan, yeah," Ali smiled.

"You're both getting out of here, I promise," Mr. Darkstone said.

Then the bell rang and students ran into the room, taking their seats with the teacher watching.

"Alright class, class will end early as there will be an assembly later," Mr. Darkstone said. "As usual, two students will remain behind to clean as we are creating our own poisons."  
Students cheered silently.

"Now into groups of three," Mr. Darkstone said.

Ali worked the class away with Lloyd and Brad. In the end, they had created the best poison, as it killed a plant. Then the rest of the class left as Lloyd and Ali sat waiting.

"Alright, the window is right outside of the back gate," Mr. Darkstone said. "Run out and keep going until you reach the road. From there, follow it to the left into Ninjago City. You'll be safe for now. Never look back and stay together."  
They climbed out the window and started running, hoping they'll be safe out there.

 **Please vote on my poll. I'm going to give a little longer and then I'm closing it and starting to plan it. Season 1, 2, or 3 for a Ninjago Alternate Ending. Which would you prefere? Vote now!**

 **Also review!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Breaking News! Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Kids has been attacked by bandits."  
"They claimed we had the missing princess," Mr. Howler said. "They're insane!"  
"Parents are told to pick up their children for the next couple of weeks and keep them safe."  
"Wow, we missed that," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, lucky us," Ali rolled her eyes.

Ali turned away from the TV display and walked away. Lloyd turned and chased after her.

"Why were they looking for you?" Lloyd asked as they walked the streets of NInjago CIty in the dark.

"I told you, they have my sister, and they want to use my powers for evil," Ali explained. "I never should have left my Uncle and cousins."  
"Who?" Lloyd asked.

"The people I was living with before," Ali said. "My uncle Smith, and my cousins Nya and Kai. Nya is older than me by a few years and Kai is almost 14 I think."

"Ok," Lloyd smiled.

They walked down the street, looking at everything.

"How are they related to you?" Lloyd asked.

"My dad and their dad were brothers," Ali said. "My aunt died in the Serpentine War and my parents were killed by the same bandits who have my sister."  
"I don't know my mom," Lloyd whispered. "My dad is trapped in the underworld and I have never met my uncle. I heard he's nice but I never actually met him."  
"Do you know his name?" Ali asked.

"People call him Sensei Wu," Lloyd replied. "But I just call him uncle."  
Ali stopped in front of a newspaper stand, staring at the paper. The headline terrified her.

"Blacksmith of Ignacia Killed in House Fire," Lloyd read.

Ali had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Uncle, they knew all along. They knew you had me."  
"Ali, I'm so sorry," Lloyd said.

He hugged Ali as she cried.

"I have to get to my cousins," Ali muttered. "I have to see them, know that they're OK."  
"Alright, let's see if someone can help us," Lloyd said. "There is a convenient Store around the corner, we can ask them."  
Ali nodded and followed Lloyd, holding his hand. They turned the corner and ran back behind it.

"What are those things?" Ali cried in a whispered.

"I've seen them before," Lloyd said. "Skeletons. My father must have heard about the fire and sent them to find me."

"But Mr. Darkstone said to stay together," Ali said. "And we need to get to Ignacia."  
"I know, but it'll be hard to get away from them," Lloyd said, peeking around the corner.

Ali looked and saw them hitting each other, knocking their head off.

"Run for the door, and don't stop," Ali said. "3. 2. 1. GO!"  
They ran, unnoticed into the store. The man looked at them, confused.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we need directions to Ignacia Village," Ali said. "Can you help us?"  
"You're a long ways from Ignacia," he laughed. "It's days away from here."  
Then the door swung open, startling everyone. The skeletons had walked in.

"I told you I hear him!" one shouted.

"And he's with a girl, should we bring them both?"

"Yeah, Master would want to know this. Come on Nuckal."  
The two skeletons grabbed Ali and Lloyd, dragging them out of the store. They placed them in their skeleton truck.

"Lloyd, I'm scared," Ali whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Look girl, we're just taking you to the Underworld to see Lloyd's father," Nuckal said. "She'll be fine, right Kruncha."  
"Yeah, sure," Kruncha rolled his eyes.

"Hold on to me," Lloyd whispered.

The truck then suddenly started speeding through the streets. Ali buried her face into Lloyd, holding tightly onto him. Then, after a couple minutes, they started to slow down. Ali looked up and saw many floating islands, bridges between them and skeletons everywhere.

"Come on, let's go," Kruncha said.

Lloyd stood up and then helped Ali to her feet. They climbed off the truck and walked towards a large building. Ali clung to Lloyd, terrified.

"What's going to happen?" Ali asked Lloyd.

"My father might question you, but he's mostly going to worry about me," Lloyd moaned. "He's the only parent I know right now."  
The doors swung open and they walked into a large throne room. Ali looked around, not leaving Lloyd's side. The walls were lined with purple torches, and there was a purple carpet lining the black floor. Bones hung decoratively from the ceiling, and a man sat on a throne.

"Lloyd, my son," he said. "Kruncha, Nuckal, leave."  
The two skeletons left Ali and Lloyd alone.

"Lloyd, who is this girl with you?" he asked.

"Dad, this is my new friend Ali," Lloyd said. "Ali, this is my father, Lord Garmadon."  
"It's a pleasure," Ali whispered, trying to sound nice.

"Is she evil like you?" Garmadon asked.

"Somewhat, she's learning," Lloyd said.

"Ali, tell me about yourself," Garmadon said.

Ali went silent, looking at Garmadon.

"Speak child," he said.

"She's….um….emotional about her past," Lloyd said.

"Can you tell me anything my son?" Garmadon said, looking at him knowing he was lying.

"Well, she...um….I got nothing," he shrugged.

"You're lying to me, my boy," the dark lord snapped. "What's so important that you can't tell me?"

"Nothing, I promise dad," Lloyd replied. "I just don't know her that well. She doesn't talk about herself that much."  
"Well what's your last name then?" Garmadon asked.

Ali gulped. "I…..I don't know."  
Lord Garmadon frowned. "Everyone knows their last name. Tell me."  
"I can't!" Ali shouted, then covered her mouth.

"Lloyd, you must tell me what's going on," he demanded.

"Dad," Lloyd said.

"NOW!"

Lloyd looked at Ali, who squeezed his hand tightly. She was terrified of being in the face of darkness. She looked at him, shaking her head.

"Now Lloyd," Garmadon demanded.

"Her name," Lloyd started.

Ali frantically shook her head.

"Her name is," Lloyd stammered.

"Is what?!" Lord Garmadon yelled.

"Run!" Lloyd shouted, turning and running for the door with Ali.

 _ **I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing this.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Lloyd and Ali burst out the door, running with Lord Garmadon hot on their heals.

"Stop them!" he yelled.

Then they were surrounded by skeletons. Ali clung to Lloyd, still terrified. Lord Garmadon walked up to them.

"Talk. Now," he demanded.

Lloyd pulled Ali close, protecting her.

"Now child!" Garmadon yelled.

"Greyson," Ali whispered.

"Speak up," he ordered.

"My name is Ali Greyson!" Ali shouted.

Her hand shot to her mouth as Garmadon stared at her.

"The Princess Ali Greyson," Lord Garmadon questioned.

"Yes dad," Lloyd mumbled.

"Lock them both up!" he shouted.

"Dad! NO!" Lloyd shouted.

"There is no other choice," he replied. "Let's go."

A skeleton grabbed each kids arm, cuffing them and pulling them behind Garmadon.

"Until I decide what to do with you, you'll be locked up," Garmadon said. "Don't worry, I will make sure you get food."

Ali cried softly. Lloyd struggled for freedom.

"Dad, please don't do this," Lloyd begged.

"You refused to tell me what I asked for," Garmadon snapped. "I asked one question, and she's valuable. You know how much I could get for her. Bandits or police, either way I would get rich."

"Dad! You can't!" Lloyd cried.

"I can and I will," Garmadon told his son.

They were tossed into a cell together. It was locked and Garmadon glared at them.

"All I need to know is who will give me more money for you," he pointed to Ali. "Then everything will be over."

Ali looked at him terrified. Garmadon walked away, calling for skeletons to do his dirty work.

"Ali," Lloyd said, grabbing her attention. "I won't let this happen. I'll go against my father for you. Evil runs through his veins and I don't want my friends to be hurt. I promise."

* * *

 **Kai and Nya sat in silence in front of their fathers newly made grave. Nya cried softly and Kai snuggled her in comfort.**

"N-N-Now what do we do?" Nya asked softly.

"We need to find cousin Ali before the bandits that killed father do," Kai said.

He stood up and pulled Nya to her feet.

"I saw in the paper that after they attacked here, they attacked a Boarding school nearby. Maybe they know where Ali is."

Nya nodded and they started walking. About five minutes into the forest though, they ran into some trouble. The bandits were close by and heard them. Nya heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Nya asked, hugging Kai.

"I don't know, stay close," he replied.

Then the bandits came out.

"The Smith kids. How cute," one said.

"Looking for the princess," another mocked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kai cried out.

"We want her, and any royalty we can find," the first said. "You count. Get them!"

A net was thrown on the siblings, trapping them. A bandit grabbed them and started dragging them in the net. Kai pulled Nya on top of him, feeling the cuts and scrapes on his back.

"Kai, I'm scared," Nya hugged him tightly.

"I'll protect you," Kai assured her. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

Kai hugged his sister tightly as they entered a small village in the forest.

"Lock them up with the sister," the leader ordered. "Make sure it's secure."

Kai and Nya were dragged towards a cave and thrown into a cell. With the net loosened, Kai managed to free them as the cell door swung shut.

"Don't even try," a voice said as Kai looked at the door. "I've been here for five years."

Nya and Kai looked behind them to see another person. A girl, about Nya's age, with tangled, dirty, blonde hair and silver eyes that still sparkled with hope. Her dress was torn and covered with mud, dirt, stains and more.

"Linda?" Kai questioned.

"Yeah," she replied, tired.

"You're alive," Kai whispered. "After all these years, you're alive."

"These bandits thought they could use me instead of my sister if it came to it," she sighed. "They still might try. I would rather it be me than my sister any day though."  
Kai nodded. "I feel the same way."  
"I heard about what happened to Uncle. I'm so sorry," Linda said.

"We shouldn't worry about that right now," Kai said. "We need to get out of here and find Ali."  
"Wait, she's missing!" Linda cried, springing to her feet.

"She ran away a couple of days ago," Nya said.

"We searched with father for her, but had no luck," Kai continued. "When we heard that the Boarding School on the other side of this forest was also attacked, we decided they might know where she is."  
"You mean Darkley's," Linda asked.

"Yeah, she would have gone anywhere to get shelter," Kai said. "Anyways, we got captured and now we're here."

Linda cuddled a frightened Nya, Kai turned and looked at the cell door.

"I wish I had my lock pick," he sighed. "I would have us out of here in a second."  
Linda smiled slightly. She played with Nya's soft hair, Nya's eyes closed hugged Linda tightly.

"Kai, whatever you do, just be careful," Linda warned.

Kai nodded. He looked around in front of the cell, for anything he could use. Then he heard voices. Looking up, he saw a skeleton and a bandit approaching them.

"These are the prisoners," the bandits spoke.

The skeleton grabbed Kai's arm, as he had reached out to try and grab a stick, thinking it would help.

"He's strong," the skeleton said. "We could use this one."

Kai's eyes widened, trying to pull his arm away. Linda pulled Nya closer, hushing her as they watched Kai struggle.

"So him for the princess," the bandit said.

"We will also need a lot of gold," the skeleton said. "She's a princess and he's just a boy."  
"He's a blacksmith's son," the bandit corrected. "Born of the Smith Family."  
"A Smith boy," the skeleton smirked. "I'll let my master know, this will surely please him. I shall return tomorrow with his final decision."  
The bandit nodded as Kai pulled his arm away. They walked off, talking more. Kai, frightened, ran over to Linda and Nya, comforting his sister. They had to escape, and soon.

 _ **I hope you enjoy. What's going to happen with Kai and Ali? Are they going to be switched out and Kai trapped in the Underworld? You'll have to watch for the next update to find out.**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Ali huddled up against Lloyd to keep warm in the cold cell. She had tear streaks down her cheeks and wet drops on her school uniform, which was now torn in a couple places.

"Ali, I'm not going to let them hurt you," Lloyd said, voice soft and comforting.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ali murmured. "I know you're just trying to make me feel better. It's over though, Lloyd."  
"It's not over until we know it," Lloyd said.

Ali looked up and him, seeing him smirking.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"You have powers, right," he said.

Ali's eyes widened in realization. "I can also create a portal to get us back to Ninjago! Why didn't I think of this!"

"Hurry, before they come for us!" Lloyd cried.

Ali stood, forming a purple ball in her hands, then shot it at the wall, forming a portal. They jumped into it and landed in a village. Ali looked around, shocked.

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked.

"Where we wanted to go," Ali said. "Ignacia Village."

Ali looked around, and saw her old babysitter working in the garden. Her curly brown hair on the blue jeans and black t-shirt, bouncing with every movement.

"Jessica!" she cried.

"Ali?" she questioned, turning and seeing her.

"Jessica," Ali hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but where are Kai and Nya, and who is this boy with you?" Jessica asked.

"This is Lloyd, my new friend," Ali smiled. "And I thought Kai and Nya were with you."  
"They left to find you this morning and never came back. I'm worried about them," Jessica replied.

"We have to find them," Ali said.

"I'll help," Lloyd smiled. "Anything for the people you care about, Ali."  
Ali smiled.

"They went into the forest, but I never saw them after that," Jessica said, pointing to the path. "Take these with you and be careful."  
Lloyd and Ali took a sword, eyes glued to them.

"I don't need this," Ali said. "I could just use my powers, and I don't trust him with it."  
Jessica laughed as they handed them back. "Alright, just be careful, Ok."  
Ali nodded, leading Lloyd towards the pathway. They walked down the path. The forest was dark and quiet, spooky would sum it up. Lloyd and Ali, stayed close to each other. Then a twig snapped and they spun around to face a skeleton.

"There you are," he smirked.

"Run!" Ali cried.

They tried to run, but we're hit by a net and trapped.

"I told you I knew where they were," the skeleton came to them.

"I never doubted you," a bandit replied. "Take them back to my village and we'll trade. You can keep that boy though."

"Alright," the skeleton said as they dragged them through the forest.

* * *

 **In the village, Linda held Nya as they watched Kai struggled against the ropes he was tied with. Bandits surrounded him as they prepared to exchange him for Ali with the skeletons.**

"Kai," Nya cried. "Linda, don't let them take Kai. Please."

"I can't do anything," Linda sighed. "I can't stand this."

Then everyone fell silent as two others were dragged into the scene with a group of skeletons.

"Wyplash, you have the princess," a bandit asked.

"Do you have the money and the boy?" the skeleton replied, holding Ali tightly.

"Right here," he replied.

Kai fought more and more for freedom. Then turned and looked at Nya one last time. Her eyes sparkled with tears as Kai looked away.

"Give us the girl first," the bandit said.

"Do you think we're that stupid?" the skeleton asked. "Equal change, bring him to us and we'll give her to you."

The bandit huffed and pushed Kai forwards. He fought against the ropes, looking at his terrified cousin. They stood face to face, the little blonde boy was shaking.

"Stay strong, Ali," Kai whispered.

Ali nodded, crying softly. The bandit grabbed Ali and pulled her away and the skeletons did the same with Kai.

"Let's go," the skeleton said, pushing Kai and Lloyd away.

"Kai!" Nya cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No! Kai!"

Linda held her close so she wouldn't chase him. They were forced to their feet and back to the cell. Ali was pushed in after them and fell onto her knees.

"Stay put until we are ready," the bandit smirked.

Linda ran to her little sister and started to free her from her bonds. Ali rolled into a sitting position and hugged Linda tightly.

"It's over," Ali whispered.

"But Kai," Nya started.

"It's not over until it's completely over," Linda said. "We can still get out of here."

"But how?" Nya asked.

"My powers is what they want," Ali said. "Then my powers they'll get."

"Ali no," Linda cried.

"They aren't getting me though," Ali said. "Here's the plan. Linda, if I focus hard enough, I can make you look like me for a short amount of time. Long enough that Nya and I can escape and find Kai."

"I understand," LInda sighed. "Be careful, little sis."

Linda backed away and Ali focused all her energy towards Linda. Moments later, there were two Ali's in the cell.

"Hurry, you must get out of here," Linda said in Ali's voice.

The real Ali hugged Linda goodbye.

"Will I see you again?" Ali asked.

"It's hard to say," Linda whispered. "But if you do, and we're on opposite sides, just remember that I will always love you."  
Ali smiled, taking Nya's hand and, using the element of Shadow, faded away and outside of the cell. They ran around the outskirts of the village and ran for their lives, back towards Ignacia.

* * *

 **Kai sat, curled in a ball, in a cell with the blonde boy.**

"Please, talk to me," Lloyd begged Kai.

Kai stayed silent, curled in a ball. Lloyd tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, well, well," a voice echoed in the cell. "Who's this? My new servant."

"Leave him alone dad!" Lloyd shouted. "He did nothing to you."

"Silence my son," Garmadon snapped. "You get no say in this. Now, let's move servant."

Garmadon pulled Kai to his feet, refusing to show any emotion as he was pulled to this feet and forced away. Lloyd sat alone, upset and lonely.


	9. Chapter 8

'Ali' sat alone in the cell as the bandits approached.

"What?! Where did the others go?!" he cried.

"I helped them escape," 'Ali' hissed. "So you couldn't hurt them."  
"They don't matter, it's you we want," the bandit growled.

He grabbed 'Ali' and pulled her towards a building. She gulped as they walked in and she saw chains and a ray-gun.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, frightened.

"Simple, leave your powers in you, and change you," the bandit smirked.

'Ali' flickered from Ali to Linda.

"What the heck?!" the bandit shouted.

"Dang it, the spell is wearing off," Linda murmured.

"You're the sister!" he shouted. "The princess escaped!"

"Yeah she did!" Linda shouted, now in her body. "And you'll never find her."  
The bandit growled, pushing Linda against the wall, chaining her there.

"You'll have to do then," he sighed.

Linda panicked, pulling on the chains, trying to escape. The bandit grabbed the ray-gun and aimed at her. She froze, terrified. Then a ray of darkness hit her, surrounding her and causing her to scream in pain as it entered her body. The darkness slowly started to take over, corrupting her. The Linda Ali knew, was gone. Forever.

* * *

Nya slept on a bed while Ali drank tea with Jessica. Ali had tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes pink and puffy from crying. She sipped her tea, taking deep breaths.

"Linda is strong," Jessica assured her. "If she's like you, she'll pull through."  
"I know," Ali sighed, "but what about Kai? He's trapped in the Underworld. And who know's what that….that… criminal Lord Garmadon is doing to him."  
"Kai will be alright, for now," Jessica told Ali. "We just need to find a way to get you in there and to your friend Lloyd, then you can free Kai. Right?"

Ali nodded, sipping her tea again.

"I could open a portal, but who knows where it'll take me," Ali sighed. "I can't control them yet."

Jessica frowned. "You know, thinking so negatively will make you lose either way. Think positively and you can do it."  
Ali looked at Jessica, smiling.

"I'll get Kai back home safely, just keep Nya safe for me," Ali said. "Please."

"I promise Nya will be here waiting for both of you to return safely," Jessica sighed.

Ali smiled, and focused her mind on the one person she needed to find. Lloyd. Then she opened and portal.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered.

Then stepped into it, hoping to find Lloyd on the other side.

* * *

"Work!" Lord Garmadon ordered.

Kai looked at the chain around his ankle, holding him in the Blacksmith's shop. Lord Garmadon turned and walked away, leaving him alone. He turned and froze as a skeleton walked towards him.

"Hey, fix this," he demanded, placing the sword on the counter.

"But I haven't even been trained to do anything like this," Kai said.

The skeleton frowned. "I'm giving you five minutes to fix it, or I'm getting Lord Garmadon involved."  
Kai grabbed the sword and did what he could. He found a small crack in the wood of the handle. He sighed and began pulling the handle apart. He set the old handle aside and grabbed the wood to make a new one. He looked over his shoulder to see the skeleton watching his every move.

"Let's go," he said, annoyed.

Kai pulled the wood out and, using the sword, traced the handle. He cut it out of the wood and began attaching it to the sword. Once he was done, he gave it to the skeleton.

"Well," Kai whispered, nervously.

"Good, the handles not falling apart anymore," the skeleton said. "It'll do for now."  
With that, Kai was left alone in the shop. He sat and looked at the chain around his ankle.

"I wonder what this made of," he thought out loud. "Maybe I could break it off."  
"I wouldn't try it if I were you," a voice said.

Kai looked up, panicked. He saw Lloyd, standing in the doorway.

"My father would kill you on the spot, no second chances," Lloyd sighed. "It's hard for me."

"I get it kid," Kai sighed. "No human friends to hang with down here. You're all alone."  
Lloyd nodded. "Are you scared?"  
"Kind of," Kai said, looking out at the skeletons walking around. "I've never been anywhere outside of Ignacia, and this place isn't even in Ninjago, I'm guessing."  
"No," Lloyd replied. "How do you know Ali?"

"She's my cousin," Kai said. He froze and looked at Lloyd. "How do you know her?"

"She helped me escape my boarding school," Lloyd sighed, sitting on the ground. "She was my only true friend, besides Brad."

Kai smiled slightly, "she is nice, isn't she. I wish she were here."  
Then, almost as if his wish were granted, Ali appeared.

"ALI!" both boys shouted.

No one noticed as Ali looked at them.  
"So Lloyd was with Kai," she whispered to herself. "That just made things a lot easier."  
"Ali," Lloyd hugged her tightly.

"Hey buddy, you Ok?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded.

Ali looked up to Kai, who stood shocked.

"How did you?" he said, speechless.

"Not the time for questions," Ali said. "We've got to get out of here."  
She fired a ball of energy at the chains, shattering them. Kai looked at his ankle, then to Ali and Lloyd.

"What are you waiting for, a red carpet?" Ali asked.

Kai stepped back slowly, raising his hands in the air. Ali spun around to come face to face with Lord Garmadon.

"Well, look who's returned," he smirked. "Your highness."  
Ali freaked out and jumped at him. He grabbed her arm and flung her into a wall. Lloyd gasped, running to Kai, scared. Ali climbed to her feet, sore from the impact. Lord Garmadon had turned back to Kai, glaring and she used this to her advantage. She charged a ball of energy, aiming it at him, firing at full blast. Garmadon was sent flying through the walls and out of the shop.

"You. Little. Brat," he hissed at her, getting to his feet.

"You took my cousin from me!" Ali shouted. "Now I'm taking him home!"  
Lord Garmadon shook his head, "think twice before you act, my dear."

Ali looked at Lloyd and Kai, who were confused. When she turned back to the dark Lord, she was met with a rope of darkness. Before she could react, it wrapped around her, lifting her off her feet.

"I'm a master too, silly girl," Lord Garmadon said, pulling her closer using his powers.

Ali struggled in his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Not until you pay for what you've done!"

"Dad! Stop this! NOW!" Lloyd shouted.

Everyone froze, Lloyd stood in the opening they had created, angry. "Leave my friend alone!"


	10. Chapter 9

Lord Garmadon stared at him son, shocked. Everyone was shocked.

"You can't control my life!" Lloyd continued. "You may be my father but you were never there for me! Ali was! Now leave her alone!"  
"Lloyd, you don't understand," the dark lord started.

"No, you don't understand!" Lloyd shouted back.

"Lloyd, stop this," Lord Garmadon demanded his son.

"Then let her go," Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd," Garmadon warned.

"NOW!" Lloyd screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ali fell five feet and landed on her back, air knocked out of her. Kai ran to her and Lloyd glared at his father. Ali coughed as Kai helped her up, trying to inhale any air she could.

"I got you, it's OK," Kai whispered comfortably.

"Lloyd, we need to talk," Lord Garmadon said.

"No," Lloyd said, walking towards his father. "I'm going home with my new family. Ali. She cares about me and loves me for who I am. You are no longer my father!"  
Lord Garmadon stared at his son, hurt. Ali watched his expression as Lloyd walked towards her.

"Lloyd, just talk to me," he almost was begging now.

Lloyd turned his back on his father.

"Fine, die with those mortals," Lord Garmadon growled. "I don't care! I never wanted a son anyways!"  
"Take me home, please," Lloyd whispered to Ali.

Ali nodded and opened a portal back to Ninjago. Lloyd, without looking back, walked through. Kai followed while Ali looked at Garmadon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think Lloyd would be like this," she said.

"Please try to convince him to come back to me," he begged. "Misako would kill me if I lost him."  
"I'll do what I can when he's calmed down," Ali said.

With that, she walked through the portal, and found herself outside of Jessica's house. Kyle, Neuro and Nya played soccer while Jessica was gardening.

"Looks like someone did come home," Kyle smiled, looking at Kai.

Nya stopped and stared at Kai.

"Kai, is it really you?" she asked, turning to him.

Kai opened his arms, ready for a hug. Nya ran to him, hugging him tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You came home," she whispered.

Ali smiled, pulling Lloyd in for a hug.

"Ali, you're alright," Neuro smiled.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess everyone was worried about me while I was gone."  
"You better believe it," Kyle said.

"But we're just glad everyone's home safe," Neuro finished.

"Not everyone," Ali sighed. "Linda's gone."

"But you have us," Kai said. "We're your family now."  
Ali looked at Kai and Nya, then Neuro and Kyle, and finally at Lloyd. She smiled.

"You're right," she sighed. "I will miss her though."  
"Everyone will," Nya said. "We all knew her well."  
"Not blondy here," Kyle said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lloyd," he smiled, replying.

"Nice to meet you buddy," Kyle smiled.

"Wanna play soccer?" Nya asked.

"Better question is who's on my team!" she cried, running towards the end of their "field".

Lloyd and Neuro followed her, laughing. Kai, Nya and Kyle watched, setting up their net.

"So, Neuro's net," Ali said. "Lloyd, you're out field with me, Ok."

Lloyd nodded. They ran towards the ball, meeting with Nya and Kyle.

"Ready?" Ali asked.

"As I'll ever be," Nya smiled.

"Just like old times," Kyle smiled.

He kicked the ball and passed to Nya as the game began. They laughed, passing the ball around and shooting at each other with it. After about an hour, Jessica called the kids in for a snack. They ran inside and gathered around the table.

"So, you guys had fun?" Jessica smiled, placing plates of cheese and crackers on the table.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Nya cheered.

Lloyd nodded, drinking his juice. "Most fun I've had in awhile."  
Jessica smiled. "Good to hear it."  
"So, what do you guys want to do after this?" Ali asked.

"Kyle and I should get going home," Neuro said. "Dad's taking us on his business trip to Ninjago City tomorrow."  
"Lucky," Kai moaned.

"It's Ok, Kai," Jessica said. "Your day will come."  
Kai nodded, looking down at the table.

"Anyways, can Lloyd stay with us?" Ali asked Jessica.

"For a while, yeah," she replied. "I'll be happy to have an extra hand around the house."  
Lloyd smiled. "Thank you."

Jessica smiled and walked away, leaving the kids alone.

"You know, we totally won that game," Kai smirked.

"No way, we did!" Ali replied.

"I believe it was us," Kyle smirked.

"No way, you didn't win!" Neuro nudged his brother.

Then Neuro was smoked in the face by a cracker. He frowned at Nya, who grinned wildly.

"Oh it's on," he replied.

He chucked a piece of cheese at her.

"Food Fight!" Kai shouted.

The kids threw food everywhere in the kitchen as Lloyd and Ali crawled out of the way. They laughed as Jessica scolded the others and made them clean up the kitchen. Jessica, Ali and Lloyd watched TV until they were done.

"It's getting dark out," Neuro pointed out, walking into the living room.

"Strange, it's only four," Jessica said.

"We should go," Kyle said. "It might be a storm coming in."  
Kyle nodded and followed Neuro towards the door. Then the door flew of it's hinges and right over Kyle and Neuro as a gust of wind blew them back.

"What's happening?!" Kai shouted over the sound of the wind filling the house.

"A twister?" Ali suggested.

Then the wind physically picked up Ali and sent her flying out the door.

"Ali!" Kai and Lloyd shouted.

The wind died down as they ran out into more wind. They looked up at the darkened sky, staring at Ali, struggling as she was tossed around in a miniature tornado. Floating a few feet away from her, was her sister. Her clothes were now black and purple, a dark aura surrounded Linda.

"Missed me?" she smirked as they stared in horror.


	11. Chapter 10

Ali screamed, her hairs whipping around her as she was tossed in a miniature tornado. Linda laughed evilly as her friends watched in horror.

"What do we do?" Kai shouted over the wind.

"We have to help her somehow," Kyle replied.

"How?" Neuro asked.

"No!" everyone turned to Lloyd, staring at Ali.

She was gone. They looked around frantically for her as Lloyd sprinted off, unnoticed. Linda smirked as they scrambled to find the princess. Meanwhile, Ali had been flung into the forest, falling through many branches and landing in pain. She tried to get up, but fell to the ground from the pain. The couldn't do anything until someone found her.

"Hello," a voice whispered.

Ali froze. Someone else was nearby.

"Hello?" it said again.

Ali heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Ali moaned, trying to look at the girl.

"You're hurt!" she cried. "Please, don't move."

Ali finally saw the girl. Her short black hair had a purple stripe in it, as she stood over Ali.

"What happened?" she asked Ali.

"My sister," Ali whispered. "She's turned and flung me here."

The girl looked at Ali, then mumbled to herself.

"What?" Ali questioned.

"Nothing, just give me a minute," the girl said and disappeared.

Ali sat up, wincing in pain. Darkness surrounded her as the sun was blocked. Was her sister hunting her? We're the others alright? She shook the thoughts from her head as the girl came back.

"Can you get up?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ali replied. "My leg hurts a lot."

"Then don't try," she said. "I don't want you hurt anymore."

Ali sat as she watched the girl rummage through her backpack. She was mumbling to herself, as if she were talking to someone.

"Why are murmuring?" Ali asked.

"No reason," she replied. "Are you hungry?"  
"No, not really," Ali replied. "Just sore."  
The girl nodded.

"What's your name?" Ali asked.

"Um…" she froze.

"Is something wrong?" Ali asked, looking around.

"No, it's nothing," she replied. "My name's Dash."

"Dash, nice name," Ali smiled. "I'm Ali."  
"Cute name," Dash smiled.

Then Dash hit her backpack, "would you be quiet!"  
Ali looked at her, confused.

"Sorry, I have this…..game that keeps…..vibrating and shaking my bag," Dash said, as if she were making it up. "Yeah, that's it! A game."  
"Alright then," Ali replied.

Ali decided that she needed to find the others, now. She harnessed the element of gravity and began levitating above the ground.

"Wow!" Dash said in awe. "That's awesome."  
Ali smiled.

"Come on, this way," Ali said, leading Dash through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Dash asked, running to catch up.

"Ignacia is just out this way," Ali replied, turning and floating softly on her back.

"Show off," Dash murmured.

"So, why are you in this part of the woods?" Ali asked.

"Just…..traveling," Dash replied.

"Bit young for that, aren't we," Ali laughed. "How old are you?"

"You first," Dash demanded.

"I'm eight," Ali flickered a flame in her fingers.

"Yeah, and I'm young to be one my own," Dash rolled her eyes.

"And you are?" Ali smirked.

"Thirteen," Dash crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Ali chuckled. Then a twig snapped and the fell silent.

"Hello?" Ali whispered.

"Ali!" LLoyd shouted, running and colliding with Dash.

"Wrong girl, kid," Dash groaned.

"Lloyd, where is everyone?" Ali asked, landing beside him.

"Fighting your sister," Lloyd replied. "And they need help, fast."  
"Come on then," Ali said and started off with Lloyd.

Dash stood, not following.

"Dash, are you coming?" Ali paused, looking behind her.

"No, I have to go my own way," Dash replied as the wind picked up. "Our paths will cross again in the near future, I promise you that!"

Then she ran off.

"Dash!" Ali shouted, but it was useless as the wind was roaring.

"Ali, they need us!" Lloyd cried.

Ali spun, barely able to hear him and nodded. They ran like their lives depended on it until they came back into the village. They froze at the sight they saw. Jessica was tangled in vines against her house, Neuro was froze in a block of ice and Kyle was trapped amongst a bunch of boulders.

"Ali! Lloyd!" Jessica cried, being the only conscious one.

They ran to her and helped her out of the vines.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked as the wind died away.

"Linda," Jessica replied. "She trapped us and took Kai and Nya!"

"But why?" Ali asked.

She ran to thaw Neuro with the fire element while Jessica and Lloyd pulled boulders away to free Kyle. Neuro fell into Ali's arms, freezing cold. She warmed herself, warming him. She turned and saw that Kyle as free and waking up.

"Kyle, are you Ok?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, my arm hurts but that's all," Kyle smiled slightly.

"Neuro should be fine, he just needs to be warmed up," Ali handed her to Jessica. "I need to find Kai and Nya before Linda does something stupid."  
"I'm coming," Lloyd said.

"No, you need to stay here incase Jessica needs you to help Neuro," Ali said. "Please."

Lloyd nodded. "Please bring everyone home, safely."  
"I will," Ali smiled. "I promise."  
"Be safe, Ali," Jessica smiled as Ali summoned a hang glider and took off through the sky.

Her glider glistened as the sun began poking through the stormy sky. She flew off into the distance, hoping to find Linda and rescue Kai and Nya before it was too late.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter. My friend Dasher girl is writing a story for her OC, who is Dash, and I would suggest going and reading her stories. She's awesome so please do it. Review too!**


	12. Chapter 11

Kai struggled against the chains holding him against the wall. He watched his frightened sister as Linda pushed her closer to the edge of the fire temple. She was inches from the boiling lava.

"Linda, please don't do this!" Kai cried.

"Kai, help me!" Nya begged.

Linda ignored Kai's pleading for mercy and Nya's cries for help. Nya had tears streaming down her cheeks, not wanting to be burned to death.

"Linda!" a voice shouted.

Linda spun around, still leaving Nya trapped on the ledge.

"You leave our cousins alone!" Ali shouted, jumping down to join them.

"Or what," Linda mocked, "you'll freeze me? I have the same powers as you, you know."

Ali growled in frustration.

"This is between you and me, leave them out of this!" Ali shouted.

"They wouldn't have lasted long anyways," Linda replied.

She lifted Nya up, who screamed in response. Kai struggled, fighting to stop her with no luck. Nya was thrown off the ledge, and Ali caught her.

"Got'cha," Ali said, levitating.

She set Nya safely beside her brother and turned to see Linda gone.

"Ali! Look out!" Kai shouted.

As Ali spun around, Linda sent her flying across the temple. Ali shook it off, only to see both Kai and Nya, about to be tossed in the lava. Kai hugged his frightened sister tightly, looking to Ali for help.

"What are you going to do now, sister," Linda laughed.

"Linda, please don't do this," Ali begged.

Linda didn't reply. She pushed Kai and Nya off the edge and into the lava.

"No!" Ali screamed.

Kai and Nya screamed and disappeared. Ali couldn't rescue them. Linda laughed evilly.

"You just killed our cousins!" Ali screamed.

She shot a large energy ball at her sister. Linda hit the wall and flew out of the temple.

"They're gone, forever," Linda said. "And it's your fault."  
Linda tried to leave, but Ali grabbed her with a vine. She pulled Linda down and hit her against the ground. Linda fell unconscious as Ali fell to her knees. Kai and Nya's frightened faces filled her mind.

"The only family I have left, now either dead or evil," Ali whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She rose to her feet, and remembered a spell she had learned. She looked at Linda.

"In the day, two have been lost," Ali chanted. "My sister will now pay the cost. Her powers of many, for their lives is plenty. Let their memories be forgotten of their past with me, and their lives forever be free."  
Ali turned and shot energy at the sky. She fell to her knees, watching Linda be surrounded in a dark cloud. She was waking up, startled.

"What's happening?" Linda shouted.

"You're paying the price for killing Kai and Nya," Ali shouted at her sister. "The powers you have in you, forever lost in order for them to continue to live. They won't remember you, or me, or even Lloyd! And it's all because of you!"  
Linda then disappeared, leaving a ball of energy in her place. It exploded in a ball of dust and into the lava. She felt them, alive. They were back at Jessica's house. Safe and sound. No one remembered anything. Then Lloyd appeared beside her.

"Ali, what happened?" Lloyd said. "How did I get here? Weren't we just in the underworld?"

Ali smiled. He didn't remember anyone or anything.

"Your thinking things," Ali smiled. "Come on, let's go to Darkley's."

"But...but...but you said you would take me to your family," Lloyd moaned.

"No, I don't recall that," Ali sighed, lying.

"But you did," Lloyd claimed. "Then we were in Ninjago City, then the Underworld and…"  
"Lloyd, what the imagination you have," Ali smiled, walking towards the exit of the temple.

"But you…..I….we…" Lloyd looked for the right words. "Awe come on!"

Lloyd ran after her, complaining as Ali smiled. Once they got back, Lloyd bounced around Ali, who laughed at his energy as they walked down the halls of Darkley's Boarding School. Brad stood outside the classroom, eager to see his roommate back, safe and sound.

"Lloyd! Hey bro," Brad smiled.

"Brad!" Lloyd high-fived his friend. "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good," Brad smiled. "Where'd you go?"

"Here there and everywhere," Ali smirked.

"Real funny, wise one," Brad rolled his eyes.

Ali laughed as she walked into the classroom. Mr. Darkstone sat at his desk.

"Ali. Lloyd, you've come back," he smiled. "How was your couple days off?"  
"Great!" Lloyd smiled. "I got to see my dad, and explore Ninjago City and it was incredible."  
Mr. Darkstone smiled. "Ali, could I speak to you, in private."

Ali gulped, nodding. She followed him out of the room and into the hall he first found out about her powers.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I had to undo something," Ali started, then looked at him confused. "You still remember everything?"  
"Yes, you and Lloyd were going to run away together and find you're old family," Mr. Darkstone replied. "I take it didn't end well."  
"No, lot's happened," Ali sighed. "I had to bring him back here. For personal reasons."  
"Could you tell me?" he asked.

Ali hesitated. "My sister was turned by the bandits. I stole what powers she had to revive my cousins, but I had to bring Lloyd back here. I'm leaving again as soon as I get the chance. I don't want Linda hurting any of my loved ones, and that includes Lloyd."

Mr. Darkstone nodded in approval. "Alright. Feel free to come back though."

"I will," Ali smiled.

She thought for a minute, then hugged her teacher.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Mr. Darkstone," she whispered.

"It's no problem, my dear," Mr. Darkstone returned it. "I'll always be here. Remember that."

Ali nodded. WIth that, she waved goodbye and walked out the back entrance of the school. Lloyd was safe, and that's all that mattered at the moment for her.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Mr. Darkstone returned to the classroom to find his class cowering in fear as a girl stood in the middle of the classroom. She spun and sent Mr. Darkstone into the wall and pinned him there. Lloyd, terrified, was being held beside her.

"Where's my sister?" she demanded.

"Who?" Mr. Darkstone asked.

"Princess Ali Grayson," she snarled. "I know she's here."

"Was here," he corrected. "She just left."

She growled. "Fine, I'll find her myself. And until then, this boy is mine."  
WIth that, she disappeared, with Lloyd, in a cloud of ashes. Mr. Darkstone looked at his class.

"Everyone to their chambers," he ordered. "Don't come out until after class. I need to find Ali."


	13. Chapter 12

Ali walked down a road, humming to herself. She missed Lloyd, but because of her leaving, he would no longer be in danger from her now evil sister. Then a car pulled up beside her.

"Ali!" a voice cried.

She looked and saw Mr. Darkstone, panicked.

"What's wrong?' she asked.

"Just get in, I'll explain on the way," he replied, unlocking the door.

Ali climbed in a buckled in just as the car sped off back towards the school.

"So, what happened?" Ali asked again.

"A girl came, looking for you," he explained. "She said you were her sister. When I told her you weren't there, she grabbed Lloyd and disappeared."

"Linda has Lloyd!" Ali screamed.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"Of course it is!" Ali shouted. "Linda is my sister, and she's completely the opposite of me. If she has Lloyd, who knows what will happen!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Ali went silent. "Look," she whispered loud enough he could hear. "I'm the princess, and I can tell who gets what element. I can't make someone get it, only tell who has it. Lloyd has one, and if my sister knows, she might take advantage of it. Lloyd needs to unlock it himself."

Mr. Darkstone nodded. "I won't tell another soul."

Ali smiled as they pulled into the school.

"Do you know where they went?" Ali asked.

"No, but there was something," he lead Ali inside.

They walked down the halls, chamber doors were locked shut and everyone was silent. Mr. Darkstone and Ali walked into his classroom and what she saw, was horrifying. Chairs and tables were thrown everywhere, papers were scattered. Not only that, but blood and glass covered areas.

"Linda attacked the kids as I saw you off," he sighed. "Then she attacked me, hoping for answers. When I gave her nothing, she took Lloyd."

Ali fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lloyd was missing, her sister hurt many innocent kids and everything was gone.

"It's all my fault," Ali murmured.

"No it's not," Mr. Darkstone comforted her.

"Don't you get it!" she yelled at him. "It is! It is my fault! Linda is my sister! I let her take my place! I let this happen to her! Now Lloyd is missing and everyone is hurt! All because of what I did!"

"Ali, stop this nonsense!" Mr. Darkstone shouted.

Ali, tears streaming down her cheeks ran from her teacher. She sprinted down the halls and out the front door. SHe took of on her glider as Mr. Darkstone looked up.

"Ali! Come back!" he shouted.

But it was too late. Ali was gone. Off to find her sister. Off to rescue Lloyd.

* * *

"Please, don't hurt me," Lloyd begged.

He stood, chained against a wall in a cave. He tugged on the chains, but couldn't escape. Linda, his captor, stood a few feet away, watching him in amusement.

"But where would be the fun in that?" she smirked, pulling out a dagger.

Lloyd's eyes widened, locked on the weapon. Linda turned away from him.

"Until my sister comes for you, and I finally get her," she started. She threw the dagged across the cave, into a wall. She kicked, punched and spun around, another dagger in her hand, right by Lloyd's neck. "When I do, you'll be free."

"She'll never fall for your trap," Lloyd cried.

"But she already has, boy," Linda smirked.

Lloyd froze as a figure appeared behind Linda.

"No," he whispered.

"Has my little sister come for a visit?" Linda turned around, smiling at Ali in the entrance of the cave.

"Let Lloyd go," Ali demanded. "He has nothing to do with this."

Linda stared Ali down.

"I said," she started.

Then she yelped and ducked as a shuriken was thrown at her. Ali looked up and saw Linda held two daggers in her hand. Ali created fireballs in her hands, glaring.

"You don't get it, do you," Linda laughed as they circled each other.

"What are you talking about?" Ali questioned.

Then Linda charged at Ali. She ducked and jumped out of the way. Then countered it with a fireball. She then landed a blow on Ali, sending her into the wall beside Lloyd.

"It was all a trick," Linda smirked, standing over Ali.

"No," Ali murmured.

"Night, sister," Linda smiled.

Then Ali was punched across the face a knocked out. Lloyd screamed.

"No!" he cried, trying to get to Ali before Linda could hurt her anymore.

"Silence child!" Linda snapped.

Lloyd backed away, terrified.

"You're no longer of need to me," Linda sighed, tying Ali's hands and legs together. She gagged Ali before Lifting her up. "Goodbye."

"Wait, what about my freedom!" Lloyd cried.

"I didn't say I would give it to you," Linda laughed. "If no one comes soon, you'll die and it won't be my fault. Have fun."

The Linda took off on the glider she had. She held Ali close as she slept in her arms. Lloyd watched as Ali and Linda disappeared, leaving him all alone.

"I'm going to die," he murmured. "No one knows where I am. I don't even know. How will anyone find me here."

He sunk to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. He placed his head in his lap, crying with his arms around his legs. Droplets hit the ground leaving little puddles, as well as the echos of his crying. He felt alone, scared, and he couldn't get the thoughts of his father from when he was in the Underworld.

"Dad," he cried. "Please! I need you!"

His cries were only answered by silence.

"Dad! Please!" Lloyd cried. "I'm scared. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm sorry that I ran away. Please, help me."

He still had no response and began crying again. He wanted his father back, he wanted to go home, no matter where it was. He didn't want to be where he was, that was certain. Then footsteps echoed from a distance.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Who's there!" a voice shouted, startled.

Lloyd fell silent.

"I know I hear someone!" the voice shouted. "Show yourself!"

"I can't," Lloyd replied, quietly.

"Why?" a boy asked.

Lloyd looked up and saw a short red-headed boy, his hands over his mouth in shock.

"Hold on," he said. "I'll go get help," he cried over his shoulder, running off.

 **OMG! I just watched Day of the Departed! It was incredible! I want to watch it again! Cole! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Lloyd: Calm yourself, crazy**

 **I'm not crazy! YOU ARE!**

 **Kai: Sweetheart, we know your excited, but please calm down before you hurt anyone**

 ***Picks up Kai* No one tells me what to do! *Throws him at Jay***

 **Jay and Kai: *Screams***

 **Zane: I got this *Sprays me with knock out gas***

 ***Passes out***

 **Lloyd: Nice job Zane**

 **Cole: You have to admit, Day of the departed is awesome**

 **Kai: YOU CAUSED IT ALL!**

 **Cole: I'm sorry! Alright!**

 **Nya: Kai, take it easy on him, he's getting use to things again**

 **Kai: I know.**

 **NO SPOILERS GUYS! COME ON!**

 **Cole: AH, she's awake!**

 **Jay: Everyone run for your lives!**

 **Nya: And don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 13

"In here," Lloyd heard the boy's voice again after ten minutes.

"Oh dear," the lady behind him said.

"Are you alright?" the man said.

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "I just want to go home."

"Oh Ed, can you get the chains off him?" the lady asked.

"I'll do what I can, honey," Ed replied. "Jay, keep him occupied."

The boy nodded and walked over to Lloyd.  
"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Lloyd," Lloyd replied. "What about you?"

"I'm Jay," the boy smiled goofily.

Lloyd chuckled.

"How long have you been locked up in here?" Jay asked.

"Only a couple hours," Lloyd sighed. "My friend, Princess Ali, was captured and I was left to die."

"The Princess was captured!" Ed shouted.

Then Lloyd yelped as the chains came off his left wrist and cut him.

"Ed, you hurt him," the lady scolded.

"Sorry," the man backed away.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked.

Lloyd nodded, biting his lip. "I've had worse."

"Where are your parents?" the lady asked. "They must be worried sick."

"Sure they are," Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"That is no way to speak about your parents, child," Ed scolded.

"Being serious right now," Lloyd said. "They don't care about me. My father rules the underworld and my mother has disappeared. I don't know where she is, but I haven't seen her in years."

"Whoa," Jay said.

Then the other chain came off and Lloyd moved freely, smiling.

"What do you want to do?" Jay asked him.

"I need to find Ali, before anything happens to her," Lloyd said. "If she gets hurt, who knows what Ninjago will face."

"I'll help," Jay said.

"Are you sure, son?" Ed asked.

"Ed, our son is growing up. He's almost 13," the lady said.

"I know Edna, but what if he gets into trouble?" Ed asked.

"Dad," Jay cried, embarrassed. "I can take care of myself now, you know."

"Let him go help, for Ninjago sake," Edna begged.

"Alright, be careful though Jay," Ed said.

"We have to hurry though," Lloyd said. "They could be halfway across Ninjago by now."  
"Borrow my bike," Ed said. "It's old, but Jay here know's how to work it. Heck, he help build it."

"Right, come on, Lloyd," Jay said.

The two boys ran off. Lloyd was praying that Ali would be alright and he would get to her in time.

* * *

Kai, Nya and Kyle played outside with wooden swords. Neuro watched from a distance, working on school work.

"Come at me, bro!" Kai mocked Kyle, laughing.

Kyle swung, being blocked by Kai, who grinned. Then he blocked Nya's swing and took her sword from her in one blow.

"Hey!" Nya shouted, running to retrieve her sword with the boys laughing as she ran.

Then Kyle used the moment to take Kai's feet out from under him. Kai yelped, his sword flying into the air as he hit the ground. Kyle caught it and pointed it, as well as his own sword, at Kai.

"I win!" he celebrate.

"No fair! I was distracted!" Kai claimed, getting up.

Kyle laughed as Neuro walked up to them.

"Come on, little bro," Neuro smiled. "Mom wanted us home for lunch, clean."

Kyle sighed. "See you later, Kai!" Kyle called over his shoulder, running after his brother.

"Did Kyle go home?" Nya asked, walking up behind her brother.

"Yeah, come on, let's go inside," Kai winked at his sister.

Nya smiled, picking up the extra sword and bringing it with her. They walked into their house and was Jessica washing dishes.

"Hey guys," Jessica smiled. "Done playing already?"

"Yeah," Kai sighed. "Kyle had to go home."

"What do you guys want to do?" Jessica asked, tossing a dish cloth on the counter after drying her hands.

"Can we play hide'n'seek?" Nya asked, eager.

Jessica smiled. "Sure, I'll be it first."  
Then she was interrupted by the house shaking and all three of them falling to their knees.

"Outside! Now!' she shouted.

They ran out the door, met by Neuro, Kyle and their father, just as shocked.

"Is everyone alright?" their father asked.

"Yeah," Jessica replied. "It's strange, there hasn't been an earthquake in Ignacia in years."

Nya the screamed and hugged Jessica tightly. They all looked up as the sky darkened and the wind picked up. Right in front of them, stood Linda, with Ali chained and gagged beside her, struggling for freedom.

"Surrender your kids, now," Linda demanded.

"Never!" Jessica shouted, pulling Kai being her.

"Neuro, take the others and run," his father ordered. "Protect them with your life."

Neuro nodded, grabbing Nya's hand. Kai and Kyle ran after them as they dashed further into the village. Linda glared angrily, at them.

"You'll regret letting them go," she shouted. "You'll never see them again!"  
As she started to run off, she froze, screaming in pain and clutching her head. Neuro's father focused all his energy on making her stop, but he was becoming exhausted. She dropped Ali, but kept running after the kids. Jessica ran over to Ali and removed the gag as the wind died down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ali replied, weak and in a whispered.

Then she watched a motorcycle go flying by, chasing after Linda and the kids.

"Lloyd?' she question, watching it disappear.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Hurry, unchain me," Ali cried. "I have to help them!"

"Noah! I need your help!" Jessica cried.

Kyle's father ran over to help Jessica untie Ali. As soon as she was free, she sprang to her feet and sprinted off.

"Thank you!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Noah and Jessica looked confused as the village went silent again.

"Should we call for help?" Jessica asked.

"No, the was the Princess," Noah replied. "And her sister. They can deal with this, I know it. The kids will be fine. I promise."

Jessica nodded, looking at they way they all disappear towards. _I hope so, I would never forgive myself afterwards._


	15. Chapter 14

Neuro stood in front of Kai, Nya and Kyle, who huddle together. Linda stood, trapping them in an alleyway.

"What do you want from us?!" Neuro shouted.

"I want all masters," she replied. "Including kids of them."  
"But Nya and I aren't masters," Kai said.

"There is so much you don't know, kid," Linda sneered.

Nya dug her face into Kai's chest, crying. Kai pulled her close and Kyle stood beside his brother, ready to fight. Then, something flew by and Linda was gone.

"What the?!" Neuro cried, running out of the alleyway.

Linda was flung into a wall, with two boy climbing off a motorcycle between them and her.

"Is she?" Lloyd started.

"It's a lot harder than you think, Lloyd," a voice said.

Ali ran and took her place beside Jay and Lloyd. Kai, Neuro, Kyle and Nya ran to join them.

"You're out numbered, sister!" Linda shouted. "Give up!"

Linda stood, looking at them. They weren't going down without a fight.

"Fine, but this isn't the last time we meet, Ali," Linda sneered, running off.

"Is everyone alright?" Ali asked the kids.

"Yes, thank you," Neuro smiled.

"Go back home, and stay safe," Ali smiled to the group.

Kai, Kyle, Neuro and Nya walked back towards their homes, while Jay and Lloyd stood with Ali.

"Nice job, Jay," Lloyd smiled.

"You grabbed her, Lloyd," Jay smirked, nudging him playfully.

Lloyd laughed, hugging Ali.

"I'm happy you're OK," Lloyd smiled.

"I happy you're OK, too," Ali returned the hug. "Thank you Jay, for helping Lloyd."

"It's no problem," Jay rubbed his neck, blushing. "I should get going home, though. My parent don't want me out too late."

"Yeah, see you later, I hope," Lloyd waved as Jay drove off on the bike.

"What now?" Lloyd asked.

"You should go back to the school," Ali said. "I'm leaving, though."

"No, you can't!" Lloyd cried as she summoned her glider.

"Hop on," she smiled. "I'll take you back."

Lloyd didn't smile, but he climbed on. Ali took off as the sun began to set. Lloyd looked around in awe.

"This is amazing," he said.

"I know," Ali smiled.

They flew in silence.

"Ali," Lloyd started.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ali replied.

"Why do you have to leave?" Lloyd asked. "Why can't you just stay at Darkley's with me?"

"Because," Ali sighed, "Darkley's is a school for bad kids. If anything, I'm the exact opposite of that."  
"But I'm not bad, not really," Lloyd said. "Why can't I come with you?"

"You have to follow your own path," Ali told him, landing outside the school. "You have your own destiny. I can't tell you what path to pick, I can't decide. But mine if full of danger, battle and possible death. I don't want to see you hurt."  
Lloyd bit him lips nodding. He then hugged Ali, tightly.

"I'll miss you," he whispered. "And I will never forget you."

"I'll miss you too, Lloyd," Ali smiled. "And I will see you again."

Lloyd looked up at Ali, smiling. "Until then."

"Yeah," Ali sighed.

Lloyd walked back towards the school, met by Mr. Darkstone at the doors. Ali turned away as they walked inside.

"Until we see each other again," Ali whispered.

Ali summoned her glider again and took off into the night sky. Lloyd looked out the door and watched her disappear into night sky.

"Lloyd," Mr. Darkstone said, grabbing his attention. "You belong here. She's different, she wants to protect you from her own fate."

"I know," Lloyd sighed, looking at the sky again. "I just wish I could have told her one last thing."

"What's that?" Mr. Darkstone asked him.

"That she was the bestest friend anyone could ask for," Lloyd smiled, walking down the hallway with his teacher.

* * *

Ali landed in Ninjago City, outside of Mr. Chen's Noodle House. She walked down the alley way to the right of it and knocked on a door. A girl, a few years older than Ali herself answered it.

"Ali, why are you out this late at night," she smiled. "Come in, hurry."  
Ali walked in as the door swung shut and locked behind her. The girl smiled at her.

"My parents are out for the night," Skylor said. "What's up?"

"I'm still on the run," Ali sighed. "Those Bandits got me a while ago, but I escaped and they turned Linda.

"No," Skylor said.

Ali just nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's Ok," Skylor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay here as long as you want, mom won't care."

Ali nodding, wiping the tears away. Skylor took Ali's hand and lead her deeper into the house. Ali looked at Ali the pictures of her whole family together. Kai, Nya and their parents, Skylor, Ali and Linda with Chen and Skylor's mom and the King and Queen.

"It's been so long since I've talked to anyone else royalty wise," Skylor sighed. "How are Kai and Nya?"

"Forgotten," Ali sighed. "Linda killed them and.."

"WHAT?!" Skylor screeched.

"Let me finish," Ali said. "I used Linda's powers to bring them back, but they don't remember us at all."

"So, it's like they never knew us," Skylor whispered.

Ali nodded. "I miss hanging with them," Ali sighed. "They were my family for as long as I can remember."

"Because you got seperated from everyone else at a young age," Skylor said, "I remember."

Ali sat on the couch as Skylor made up some tea. She handed Ali a cup and sat beside her.

"So, where have you been?" Skylor asked.

"Here, there and everywhere," Ali replied. "I was a Darkley's for a while. Met a nice boy there."

"That's a surprise," Skylor said. "That's a school for the worst of the worst. I'm surprised you even got in there."  
"I just happened to be passing by while someone else was trying to escape," Ali explained. "Then they pulled me in as one of their own. Lot's happened and then I left."

Then Ali went silent, looking at her cup of tea. She set it on the table, sighing.

"I left Lloyd behind," she whispered.

"You made the right choice," Skylor said. "Save your loved ones, protect them, even if that means leaving them behind.

"I hope you're right, Skylor," Ali said, hugging Skylor. "I hope you're right."

 **I'm thinking that I'm going to start writing the next Elementalist book. It's done planning and I want to get started with it. I will have it out soon so keep watch for Elementalist: Battle for the Elements!**

 **Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

"Do you really have to go?" Skylor's mother asked Ali. "You could just stay here, where it's safe."

"Auntie, I would love to, but we all know wherever I am, there's danger," Ali explained. "I stayed for the night, and now I must be on my way again."

"Well, be safe and feel free to come back," Skylor hugged Ali.

"I know and I will," Ali smiled.

She turned and walked away. She walked down the sidewalk, her bag on her shoulder. After a couple hours of exploring Ninjago City, she sat on a bench and rummaged through her bag.

"Kid, where are your parents?" a voice asked.

She looked up, only to quickly look back down. A police officer stood in front of her.

"They're….in the store," Ali lied.

She motioned towards the store behind her, not looking him in the eyes.

"Alright, we'll just wait until they come back out," he said.

Ali panicked. She didn't look up at him. He sat down on the bench beside her. She looked down the road. Then the door opened the officer looked up at it. Ali sprang up and sprinted down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Stop that kid!" the officer called out.

Ali pushed her way through the crowds of people. The officer chased her.

"I need back up!" he said. "I've got an orphan on the run!"  
Ali looked over her shoulder, seeing she was losing him. She turned the corner and saw another officer down the street.

"I see her!" he shouted.

"Great! Now there's two of them!" Ali moaned.

She ran across the street and kept going. She looked over her shoulder and saw a third had joined them.

"Where do they keep coming from?" she mumbled to herself.

Then she slid to a halt, as two more appear several feet in front of her. She turned and ran down an alleyway. It was a dead end, but she didn't care. She jumped onto a dumpster, then flipped over onto a window sill. Then she jumped onto the brick wall blocking her escape.

"Where is she?" an officer cried.

"There!" another saw her.

She gulped and looked down on the other side. A pile of garbage bags sat at the base of the wall.

"Kid, don't jump," an officer warned.

Ali looked back at them.

"The princess," one whispered.

Then Ali jumped. She landed with a thump on the bags. She heard them yelling, running to get her. She climbed to her feet.

"I should have stayed with Cousin Skylor," Ali mumbled to herself.

She ran out onto the streets and continued running. She stopped and sat on a park bench. She opened her bag again and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a small drink of it and slid it away. Then sirens filled her ears. She spun around and saw a police car pulling up to the park.

"How did they?" she questioned.

"Come on kids, home," a mother said, looking over at the officers climbing out.

Ali jumped to her feet and followed a family to the edge of the park and then sprinted off in the other direction. She heard the police following her but she never stopped.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled.

She slid to a stop, and officer standing in front of her. He had a taser out, ready to shoot. Ali slowly backed away, then turned to run again, only to find another officer behind her.

"You're surrounded," one said. "Give up."

Ali put her hands up slowly.

"Good girl," one said.

The one behind her lowered her hands and was about to cuff her. She then kicked him in the gut and knocked him to the ground. A click echoed behind her. She spun around and saw a gun aimed at her.

"I'll shoot," he said, shaking.

"You'll shoot the princess," Ali mocked.

He sighed putting his gun down as Ali watched him.

"Why are you running?" he asked her. "We just want to protect you. We want what's best for everyone."  
"But what if I don't want to be the princess," Ali asked. "Who says I don't get a say?"

"No one, but," he froze as Ali disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Coming to Ninjago City was not my best idea," she told herself.

She ran until she got to the edge of the city. She stopped at a TV store and looked in the window.

"Princess Ali has been spotted recently in Ninjago City!" she gasped as she saw herself, with the officers surrounding her.

"She escaped us, but is alive," an officer explained. "We'll find her, and bring her home."  
Ali shook her head and ran out into the desert. She kept running until she saw a familiar building off in the distance. After about a week, she was back at Darkley's Boarding school.

"Ali?" she heard a voice.

She turned and saw Lloyd, his eyes full of hope. His face lit up and they hugged.

"I missed you so much," Ali whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too," she replied.

"Why did you come back?" Mr Darkstone was now with them. "Did something happen?"

"I got spotted by the police," Ali sighed.

"What did you do!?" he shouted.

"Nothing! I swear!" Ali replied, putting her hands in the air. "It's just, everyone thought that all the royalty was dead. Now, since they know I'm alive, they won't stop until they catch me and force me to be queen."

"You'll be safe here, for now," Mr Darkstone told her. "But you better come in quickly."

Ali nodded and followed them inside.

"A lot has happened in the couple of weeks you were gone. Lot's of the girls have given up on being bad and returned to normal lives," Mr Darkstone explained. "And someone has tried to escape a couple times."  
Lloyd laughed nervously. "I was testing my limits."

Ali rolled her eyes laughing. "Sure."  
"I was!" Lloyd replied, defensively.

"Well, people are being put with their age groups, since about three quarters of the girls are gone," Mr. Darkstone explained. "I think you can move in with Lloyd for now."  
"Sweet," Lloyd smiled.

Ali looked at him confused.

"I mean…...Ok," Lloyd changed his response.

Ali shrugged it off as Lloyd lead her towards the bedroom. They walked in and Brad looked up at them.

"Look who came crawling back to us," he sneered.

"What was that about?" Ali asked, moving her finger with sparks.

"I'm just practising these lines we were giving," Brad said, showing a book.

"You're actually practising for class!" Lloyd cried, laughing as Ali rolled her eyes and climbing in a bed.


	17. Chapter 16

Ali woke to Lloyd frantically shaking her.

"Get up!" he shouted.

Ali tumbled out of bed, in a heap on the floor with all her blankets.

"You're going to be late for breakfast!" Lloyd cried.

Ali sprang up, tossing her blankets on her bed and grabbing her uniform. She quickly changed in the bathroom and brushed her hair. She came out and saw Lloyd's eyes sparkle at her.

"So...pretty," he murmured.

"Lloyd!" Ali snapped.

Lloyd jumped a foot in the air and crashed into the door. Ali laughed, amused.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dining hall.

They walked and grabbed trays for their food. They got their food, ate and went for class. Lloyd and Ali carried their books, talking all the way to the science classroom. They walked in and everyone froze. They looked at Lloyd and Ali, almost as if they were surprised.

"Take a seat, you two," a teacher's voice echoed behind them.

This time, Ali and Lloyd jumped. Mr Darkstone grinned as everyone scrambled into their seats. He let them all get organized before he spoke again.

"Alright, today, we'll be working with potions," he smiled. "Group of three, please."

Ali, Lloyd and Brad paired up.

"Alright, now that everyone's in groups, I've handed out the potion you will make today," Mr Darkstone explained. "If there are any questions, feel free to ask. And remember, don't spill anything on you. The effects could be permanent."  
"Age potion," Brad read. "This looks easy."  
"Alright, let's get started," Lloyd smiled.

Ali grabbed some goggles, and tossed a pair to both Lloyd and Brad. They set up their station and began mixing things together.

After an hour, the whole class sat at their desks, in their groups with their potions.

"Alright, everyone bring them up to me, one at a time," Mr. Darkstone said.

Once he called Ali's name, she picked up her group's potion and carefully began to walk it to the front. Then the only other girl in her class, stuck her leg out and Ali tripped on it.

"No!" Mr Darkstone cried, springing to his feet.

The potion flew over Ali as she fell, spilling over her. Her head hit the ground hard and she fell unconscious.

"Sophia!" Mr Darkstone yelled. "To the office! NOW!"  
She put her head down and walked out of the classroom.

"I need the nurse," Mr Darkstone said. "Lloyd, hurry!"

Lloyd nodded and sprinted out of the classroom. He ran into the nurse's office and found her on her computer.

"Can I help you?" she smiled.

"Ali fell and is unconscious!" Lloyd cried. "Please help!"

The nurse nodded and grabbed a first aid kit. She followed Lloyd back to the classroom. Everyone was sitting in their desks in silence. The nurse ran over to Mr Darkstone and Ali.

"Help me get her to my office," the nurse said. "I'll watch over her there."

Mr Darkstone nodded. He lifted up Ali and followed the nurse.

"Stay here class," he said.

"Can I come?" Lloyd asked.

Mr Darkstone hesitated, then replied. "Alright, but quickly."  
Lloyd followed Mr Darkstone, worried eyes watching Ali. They entered the nurse's office and Ali was laid on a bed. Lloyd watched her, worried filled his eyes.

"Will she be OK?" Lloyd asked.

He put his hand on hers, tears in his eyes.

"Only time will tell," the nurse sighed.

She attached a couple machines to her, to make sure she was alive.

"So, what happened exactly?" the nurse asked.

Lloyd heard the bell ring and looked to Mr Darkstone. He was in a different class right now.

"Go, I'll alert you if anything changes," the nurse smiled at him.

Lloyd nodded, turning and walking off, looking back at Ali one last time. Mr Darkstone turned back to the nurse.

"She was carrying a potion," he started. "She was tripped by a classmate and fell. I believe she hit her head off the floor and she might be affected by the potion."

The nurse nodded. "What was the potion?"

"It is uncertain, but she was suppose to make a aging potion," he sighed. "I was going to examine it to see if it worked or not so I can't say for sure."  
"If it wasn't, what would it have been?" the nurse asked.

"Most likely a dark magic potion, but I would see the effects by now," he said. "So it's not going to be that."

The nurse sighed and pulled out a syringe.

"Only one way to find out," she sighed. "You can go back and teach your class."  
Mr Darkstone walked out, sighing heavily. The nurse pulled out a sample of Ali's blood and went off to examine it.

* * *

Ali woke up, her head spinning and feeling like something was off. She looked around and found herself in the nurse's office. She saw a window, with the curtains closed, but it was dark.

"It's night time," she guessed.

"Close," a voice said. "It's 9 O'clock."  
She looked over and saw the nurse walking in. Lloyd trailed behind, curious. He froze up, staring in shock at Ali.

"So it took effect," the nurse sighed.

"What?" Ali asked confused.

She looked at Lloyd confused. She slid her feet off the side of the bed. The nurse held out a hand to help her up. Once Ali stood up, she noticed she was a lot taller than Lloyd.

"Did you shrink, Lloyd?" she asked.

"No, you grew up," he whispered.

Ali finally saw herself in a mirror and gasped. She was a lot older. Fifteen maybe.

"No," she whispered.

She fell back onto the bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Ali, everything will be alright," Lloyd said, climbing up and sitting beside her.

Lloyd hugged Ali tightly. She looked down at him.

"Don't leave again," he begged. "It was really hard without you and I don't want to do it again."

"I'm sorry, Lloyd," Ali said softly. "But either way, I can't stay. I'm now the age to start moving elements and ruling Ninjago as the Princess. I either stay here and eventually get caught or I leave and try to run."  
"Then I'll go with you," Lloyd said.

"No, this is where you belong," Ali told him. "I can't say what will happen in the near future, but I can assure you that we will meet again. Just not in the way you would think."  
Lloyd looked at the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. He ran out of the room, leaving Ali heart broken. She turned to Mr. Darkstone.

"So, this is goodbye," he sighed.

"Yes, the real one," she said. "If you see me again, it will most likely be as the Princess of Ninjago."

They walked together towards the entrance of the school. In the darkness of the night, Ali said her finally word to Mr Darkstone. As she prepared to leave…

"Ali!"  
She turned and saw Lloyd running towards her.

"I want you to have this," he said.

He took her hand and placed a golden chain bracelet around her wrist. A golden L and a golden A hung from it. Ali smiled.

"Never forget me," Lloyd said.

"As long as you never forget me," Ali smiled at him.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Her hand then ran around his neck, leaving a golden chain, the same as hers, with a ying, yang symbol, but green and purple. Ali then kissed Lloyd on the cheek and took off on her glider, into the night sky.

Lloyd stood beside his teacher, then noticed the necklace. He held out the charm and looked at it.

"Lloyd," Mr. Darkstone said.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied, looking up at him.

"You're lucky to have had such a great friend in Ali," Mr. Darkstone smiled at him.

Lloyd nodded, looking up at the starry sky.

"I know, Mr Darkstone," Lloyd said. "I know."

* * *

Ali landed on a small island, with a large cave on the surface. It went straight down, but wasn't filled with water. She jumped down and started to explore. She walked through a forested area, as it got darker and darker. Then she decide to climb a tree for a better view. She jumped up, grabbing a branch and climbed to the top.

"This is…..incredible," she said.

A waterfall flowed gently down, in the forest, crystals covered the wall.

"I think I know my new home for the time being," she said.

 **That's it! I'm done this story. It was suppose to be short and sweet, showing Ali's past, involving Lloyd and a little bit of Kai and Nya. I hope you enjoyed it. Elementalist will continue for a while yet and keep an eye out for another short story to come. That one, I might write the whole thing so I will have updates through the week.**

 **Thanks for continued support!**

 **Sweetheart114**


End file.
